NNT Ship Week
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: My submission for NNT Ship Week, an event over on Tumblr, I'm posting my submission here too. 14 different ships. There's more information on the first chapter to read. I didn't think it'd fit in the summary box.
1. Original Day 1: Beginning

_**Original Day 1: Beginning (GilthunderxMargaret)**_

 _ ** **Alright since NNT Ship Weeks themes changed and I had already pretty much done the original themes before that had happened, I will be posting both what I had done for the original themes and what I have done for one of the changed themes. I wanted to do them too so this is the end result.****_

Their beginning was like a fairy tale; their beginning was something that seemed unreal now after everything they had been through.

Margaret was the daughter of the King Baltra; Gilthunder was the son of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. Gilthunder swore to protect Margaret at a young age and Margaret swore to do the same for him.

At first their relationship was happy with very few worries, as most young loves were but that all changed far too soon. When Gilthunder's father died a mage named Vivian took advantage of the situation, she imprisoned the two and threatened to kill the other if one didn't do anything she ordered.

Their sweet beginning turned into a bitter middle. A middle filled with fear and regret. Eventually the Holy Knights took over the Kingdom, something both of them helped with. Margaret was locked up in the castle dungeon and Gilthunder continued to act the part of a cold, ruthless Holy Knight.

But they both had hope, hope that one day they would be free. Free to be together as they desired once more. Occasionally that hope wavered but it always steadied again.

One day their hopes came true and they were free. They could finally be together again but that didn't last long. Gilthunder had to atone for his sins and he couldn't do that staying with Margaret, as much as he wanted to stay with the woman he loved… he couldn't and so... Margaret let him go.

When they were reunited once more the Ten Commandments were free, Meliodas was dead and Britannia was in so much danger. The second Holy War had begun. They were reunited under terrible circumstances but still the two had hope that everything would turn out alright.

That was when Gilfrost, who had been Vivian in disguise, took Gilthunder away. To where? Margaret wasn't sure, but Margaret was sick of waiting for everything to turn out alright. She was going to make sure she and Gilthunder got their happy ending.

Margaret was going to find Gilthunder and Vivian, rescue her love from Vivian's clutches and the two would finally have their happy ending. She would make sure of that… even if she had to do it all by herself.

They would have an ending as happy as their beginning, no their ending would be even happier than their beginning had been.


	2. New Day 1: SunlightStarlight

_**New Day 1: Sunlight/Starlight (EscanorxMerlin)**_

He thought Merlin was like the sun; others disagreed and said she was like the moon. In a way, Escanor thought, that was a valid comparison.

But to him, Merlin was the sun. The light of his life, he once even transformed into his day form while there wasn't any sun because of her. He knew it before, that Merlin was his sun but that moment had surprised him. He hadn't known he could take on his day form without the literal sun being visible.

Merlin continued impressing him even when she wasn't there. She really was incredible!

To Escanor, Merlin was the sun but she was also like the moon. He had to agree with that, personality wise she would be much more connected to the glistening moon in the night sky rather than the warm sun of the blue sky.

There was only one conclusion Merlin embodied both the sun and the moon. Escanor might very well have been the only person who believed that.

Escanor's personality and power depended on what time it was, Merlin was the only one that could manipulate it so that his personality and power could be different than the time of day would usually entail. Whether it be the thought of her or her magic, either way it was something only she could do.

That was another reason why Merlin was both the sun and the moon. It was also one of the many things he loved about her; she was so powerful, so amazing. Merlin was probably the only person better than himself, or so he thought when he was in day form, due to his different personality that wasn't the case in night form. Even in that form, however, Merlin was held above the others.

Merlin, his sun and his moon, would always be the most important person to him.


	3. Original Day 2: Snow

_**Original Day 2: Snow (GowtherxNadja)**_

"Nadja?" Gowther opened the door to the princess' room, the princess in question was sat at her window gazing at the snow falling outside.

"Yes, Gowther?" She asked the pink-haired doll in the Liones maid uniform. Nadja was snuggled in a thick blanket, staring longingly at the outside world.

"...Is something wrong?" Gowther asked her, tilting his head. Nadja seemed upset about something, but why? What was causing this emotion within her? Gowther wanted to know, so he could help her. Nadja was really important to him, he didn't want to see her so upset.

"...I just wish I could go out." Nadja told him, sighing. She wasn't allowed to go out a lot, and she definitely wasn't allowed out in this weather but she really wanted to go out in the snow. She had watched others play in the snow a lot and it looked so fun, she wanted to be able to join in.

"Nadja…"

"It's not important, don't worry about it." Nadja told him shaking her head, she turned to face him and gave him a smile. Gowther didn't look entirely convinced but he knew that Nadja couldn't go out in the snow, no matter how much she wanted to, he had been told of how dangerous it was for her to do so.

So Gowther simply walked over to her and sat down next to her. If Nadja couldn't go out then he would stay with her, he would stay with her all day.

For the most part they sat in silence but that was okay with them. Gowther just wanted to keep Nadja company and Nadja was just glad to have him next to her.

With Gowther here, Nadja found herself caring less and less that she couldn't play in the snow. She smiled and leaned against him, Gowther looked at her not quite sure what to do.

Nadja shook her head and moved his hands so they were wrapped around her before snuggling into his chest even more than she had been before. Gowther blinked and a smile crossed his face as he rested his head on Nadja's.

Yes, it didn't matter if she couldn't go out in the snow. After all, she had so much right here.


	4. New Day 2: Favourite MM Pairing

_**New Day 2: Favourite M/M Pairing (HendricksonxDreyfus)**_

Dreyfus and Hendrickson had done many bad things. Sure Dreyfus had been possessed a demon and Hendrickson had been corrupted by said demon's darkness but to them everything they had done still counted. It still counted to the people that had been wronged too, such had been proven by Deldrey's actions during the funeral.

They were back to normal now, Hendrickson was no longer corrupted by the darkness and the demon that had been possessing Dreyfus was dead. Now they were travelling with Princess Margaret Liones, on a mission to save Gilthunder.

They had stopped for the night, they needed to make sure they were well rested after all. Neither Hendrickson or Dreyfus were too concerned with Vivian but there were still demons around and they wanted to be well rested in case any of them attacked.

"You can't sleep?" Hendrickson asked his fellow former Great Holy Knight, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, Hendrickson. You can't sleep either?" Dreyfus asked turning to look at the man sitting beside him, there wasn't much room on the log so there wasn't any room in between them.

Hendrickson shook his head in reply, it seemed neither could get any sleep that night. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just… I can't stop thinking… about everything…" Dreyfus' answer was vague, but Hendrickson knew what was bothering him. For two reasons, one because they were so close and two because he was going through the same thing.

"Yeah… me neither." Hendrickson replied, looking down. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened either, he had done so many horrible things and… unlike Dreyfus he was in control of his own body. Dreyfus was possessed, Fraudrin was responsible for many of the bad things he had done but Hendrickson… Hendrickson wasn't possessed. He was about to speak again when Dreyfus beat him to it.

"I'm sorry." He apologised looking straight at Hendrickson who snapped to look at him in surprise.

"What for?" Hendrickson was confused, what could Dreyfus have to apologise to him for? Hendrickson should be the one apologising to Dreyfus!

"For all the trouble I've caused, I wasn't able to stop that demon from controlling me. You tried to save me, I hurt you." Dreyfus told him, averting his eyes from Hendrickson.

Hendrickson frowned and moved Dreyfus' face so he was looking at him again. "It wasn't your fault, the only reason… the only reason you were possessed in the first place was to save me." Hendrickson told him, it was true. Fraudrin had possessed Hendrickson too, so Dreyfus had told the demon to possess him instead. "Besides, I've done terrible things too and I wasn't possessed."

"It wasn't your fault. The darkness Fraudrin had left behind was corrupting you." Dreyfus protested upon hearing the words. Of course Dreyfus didn't think Hendrickson wouldn't feel responsible but hearing the words coming from the man himself was still a shock.

"That's true but it doesn't change the fact everything I did was my own free will… just influenced slightly." Hendrickson argued, Dreyfus went quiet. "Everything I did was me but everything 'you' did was Fraudrin!" Hendrickson yelled these words out, he was crying now. Dreyfus listened in silence, he didn't know what to do or say. "So… don't blame yourself alright."

Dreyfus simply nodded, Hendrickson didn't know… Didn't know about the times Dreyfus had willingly given Fraudrin control and… he would honestly prefer it remained that way. So he nodded and pulled Hendrickson into a hug, where he held him until he eventually fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Original Day 3: Warmth

_**Original Day 3: Warmth (MeliodasxElizabeth)**_

 _ ** **Yes I'm aware that warmth is one of the themes listed for day 3 but it was part of the original prompts too and I wanted to write a new oneshot for at least one of the new themes given for all seven days. It would have bothered me if every day but one got two oneshots so this one is titled with the oneshots for the original prompts and the next one is titled with the oneshots for the new prompts.****_

Elizabeth shivered, Meliodas looked over at her, he looked really cold too. Neither of these facts were a surprise considering they were sat in what could be the coldest room in the castle while there was a blizzard going on outside.

Howzer had bet Meliodas that he couldn't stay in the room for the entire day; Gilthunder had scoffed at the idea and had asked Meliodas to prove him wrong. Elizabeth had been with him at the time and had decided to go with him.

"You don't have to stay." Meliodas told her looking over at her, she was visibly very cold and since he was cold, he couldn't even begin to imagine how Elizabeth felt right now. "You look really cold."

"Well… yes but… I want to stay with you Meliodas." Elizabeth told him, giving him a smile.

"I see." Meliodas returned her smile and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her to share his body heat with her and hopefully warm her up. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around him too and they both snuggled into each other.

This certainly made them both feel warmer, they could still feel the cold of course but this was a definite improvement.

They stayed like that for a while before Elizabeth realised something, the only reason Meliodas was in here in the first place was because of a bet but wouldn't this be…

"Um Meliodas… wouldn't this be considered cheating?" Elizabeth asked him pulling away from his embrace slightly.

Meliodas shrugged in response pulling her back into his embrace, he didn't know if this would be considered cheating or not but he didn't really care. "You're cold aren't you?" Elizabeth nodded in response to his question and tried to get closer to him. "Then it doesn't matter. What matters is that I warm you up." Elizabeth blushed at his words, and a wide smile grew across her face.

Meliodas would have just walked out of the room with her but he didn't think she'd really allow that. Cuddling with her was only maybe cheating but walking out would be losing the bet for definite and Elizabeth was far too stubborn to let that happen. If the person that had asked them wasn't someone so close to them then sure they wouldn't stay but since it was…

"Then… let me warm you up too, Meliodas." Elizabeth offered cheerfully.

"You already were but I know a way we can get even warmer." Meliodas chuckled and whispered his response in her ear, his voice taking a suggestive tone.

"What do you…?" Elizabeth asked temporarily confused by his words. "Oh!" Her face exploded in red once she caught onto what exactly he was suggesting. "Th- this isn't… th-the best place to… um…" Elizabeth bit her lip as she tried to answer.

"Hmm, I see. So you would if we were somewhere else?" Meliodas asked her, his voice was light and teasing although his eyes had widened at her answer. Elizabeth had refused but the way she had suggested that she would.

Elizabeth's blush intensified, if that was indeed possible, and she tried to answer him semi-coherently. That didn't really work out though as none of what she tried to say really made any sense.

"Let's just stay like this, okay?" Meliodas suggested stroking her hair; Elizabeth stopped and nodded in agreement.

The two shifted slightly before settling down and getting as close as they possibly could. They fell asleep like that, their warmth protecting them from the cold air and lulling them both into a comfortable sleep.


	6. New Day 3: Favourite Crackship

_**New Day 3: Favourite Crackship (MelasculaxNerobasta)**_

Nerobasta released a sigh as she watched the humans below her. Ludociel had told her to watch over them, since when had he cared about humans anyway? She was perched on the highest roof of the village and she was so bored.

Nothing had happened; it was just the humans carrying out their daily business. None of them had even noticed her yet, if they had then she'd at least be a little more entertained. Perhaps she'd show herself to them, she wouldn't usually hang out with humans but she certainly had nothing better to do.

She was just about to do that when she felt a presence, a very powerful presence. It was a demon and not just any demon, a member of the Ten Commandments. She stood no chance against a member of the Ten Commandments, what was she going to do?

She bit her nail as she thought. The Commandment was gaining on the village fast, she supposed she couldn't just leave the humans to die.

"Everybody run! Demon!" She yelled at them, the next moment chaos ensued. The lot immediately started running around screaming, she could barely tell what was going on down there herself. Fortunately none of them seemed to be running towards the approaching Ten Commandment.

Gritting her teeth together, Nerobasta stayed until the humans were at least out of sight. "Stop screaming, just run!" At this rate, she'd have to stay as a distraction. She really didn't want it to come to that.

As soon as they were out of sight Nerobasta moved to flee, there was no way she was going to stick around when a member of the Ten Commandments was coming.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Nerobasta froze, how had she not noticed how close the demon was? The demon was here now and it would be difficult to run away now. Gulping Nerobasta turned around faced the demon; she was… a lot smaller than she thought she would be. She had honestly expected someone a little bigger but this one was small in every way.

Nerobasta hadn't met any of the Ten Commandments yet. Sure she had an idea of what they looked like from some of the Goddesses that had encountered them and lived to tell the tale but this wasn't what she imagined.

This was Melascula of Faith, Nerobasta was sure of that much. While she didn't exactly look like she imagined she did still fit the description she had heard. "You're… Melascula right?"

"That's me but those who deny me of my food do not refer to me so casually." Melascula had a smile on her face but her words were very threatening. She did not however make any move to attack, much to Nerobasta's confusion.

"I'm… sorry…" Nerobasta told her, backing away. She wasn't really but she didn't want to die here.

"Hmmm, are you?" Melascula didn't sound convinced and Nerobasta tensed up at the glint in her eyes. "Well, you're kinda cute so maybe I will forgive you."

"C-cute?!" Nerobasta exclaimed, her face gaining a red colour. She wasn't sure if Melascula meant that or even if she had intended for her to hear it (the words had been quieter than the rest of them after all) but she was way more touched by that then she should have been. She couldn't be getting flattered over a Demon's compliment!

"Tell you what. Give me the best ale you can find and I'll let you go." Melascula told the Goddess; she really was quite beautiful which was saying something considering Melascula had never thought such a thing about anyone before, nevermind a Goddess.

"O-Okay, I'll be r-right back." With that Nerobasta zoomed off. She was scared of Melascula no doubt. Melascula frowned as she realised she didn't want that, she had taken pride in scaring Goddesses before so why?

"Shit!" Melascula cursed, that Goddess could use this opportunity to get away. She should have followed her to make sure she didn't try to make a premature escape. Nerobasta's presence was still close by but depending on how fast she could move the distance she had gained could be more than enough to get away from Melascula.

Moving to catch up with her, Melascula shot straight towards Nerobasta's presence. She came to a stop when she saw the Goddess slowly walking forward with a barrel stacked on top of another barrel in her arms. She sighed and moved down to where Nerobasta was; she picked up one of the barrels and placed it on the floor.

Nerobasta moved the barrel she was holding slightly to look behind it, when she saw Melascula she placed the barrel she held on the floor too. "I got your ale. Please can I go now?" Nerobasta remained as calm as she possibly could, beginning to hover in the air and head home as fast as possible.

Melascula moved fast, grabbing Nerobasta's wrist. "Why don't you stay and have a drink?" Nerobasta looked hesitant but... would this Demon let her go if she refused? But on the other hand, drinking in Melascula's presence would be extremely risky. Slowly moving down and sitting on the ground, Nerobasta hesitantly decided to stay.

Minutes after, both Demon and Goddess had drank an entire barrel each and both were undoubtedly drunk. They ranted and raved at each other, letting out their feelings and secrets (the secrets shared were personnel, which was good for their respective sides) that they normally wouldn't.

Melascula and Nerobasta ended up getting to really know each other and when they woke up entangled in each other's arms; they left with smiles on their faces and a warm feeling in their chests.

 _ **I'm not sure if Melascula's commandment would activate at all in this situation, if it would let's just say it's slightly different than in canon.**_


	7. Original Day 4: Flowers

**Original Day 4: Flowers (VeronicaxGriamore)**

Griamore gave her flowers often, she didn't know what he was trying to convey through the flowers, but eventually she decided he was just giving them to her as gifts. Gifts to go along with the other gifts he gave her frequently, usually he would give her flowers and one other thing.

Veronica appreciated it, she really did. She was happy that Griamore gave her these gifts so she gave him gifts in return. Not only was it only fair to do so, she felt like this was the best way to show her gratitude to him.

She was curious though, what did those flowers mean? Of course it was entirely possible that they were just gifts and didn't actually mean anything, her sisters seemed to think otherwise though. That was why she at least wanted to know the meanings behind the flowers Griamore gave her, problem was she didn't even know the names of them.

Hopefully she'd be able to find a book with pictures or at the very least detailed descriptions of the appearance.

After a while she found all the flowers she had ever received from Griamore in a book that gave their meanings and had a picture of them drawn next to the name and description.

White Carnations: Pride, beauty, living for love.

Red Tulips: Declaration of love.

White Lilies: Purity, it's heavenly to be with you.

Sunflower: Loyalty

Gladiolus: Remembrance, strength.

Porcelina Roses: Admiration.

Calla: Magnificent beauty.

Veronica turned red at the meanings she had read. Did Griamore know about this?Was Griamore in love with her? It was pretty unlikely a coincidence that big could have happened so Veronica concluded that he must.

If that was the case then Veronica had to share her own feelings and what better way to do that than in the same way Griamore had? With that thought Veronica searched through the book for flowers that get across her intended message.

She eventually gathered all the flowers she desired and put them into a very poor bouquet. It looked awful but Veronica didn't think Griamore would mind.

Red Roses: Perfect love, respect.

Bird of Paradise: Magnificence.

Ambrosia: Your love is reciprocated.

Gladiolus: Remembrance, strength.

Dark Pink Rose: Thankfulness.

Veronica handed Griamore the bouquet she made and he looked over them. His eyes widened and a blush crossed his face along with a bright smile. A reaction that indicated he got the message.

"Lady Veronica!" He exclaimed moving forward to hug her.

"Jeez, you don't have to call me that." She told him, a smile of her own crossing her face.

 **Info about the meanings of flowers gotten from** **a website called thelanguageofflowrs.**


	8. New Day 4: Favourite FF Ship

_**New Day 4: Favourite F/F Ship (ElizabethxDiane)**_

Elizabeth and Diane walked through the forest, gathering ingredients for the Boar Hat. The two kept stealing glances at each other and did their job in silence.

Neither could get their minds of what had happened the night prior, the Boar Hat had been crowded and as a result it was really hard for the two to move around. At one point they had ended up getting pushed into each other by the customers, they had both dropped what they were carrying and gripped onto each other in order to stop themselves and the other from falling.

Their bodies had ended up pressed together and their faces inches apart. Both were surprised by the heat that rose to their cheeks and the feelings that come with the close contact. They probably shouldn't have been because they had felt it while they were with each other before but both were so certain that they held those feelings for someone else that they had just… brushed it off.

But when they had been pushed together like that, they found that maybe they were wrong. Maybe those feelings were what they had both, ever so briefly, thought they were. The thought kept them up that night, were they wrong? Were they wrong about their feelings all this time?

Diane wanted to speak about it with Elizabeth. She was hesitant to do so though, Elizabeth was the kind of person who felt her feelings were better off kept inside in certain cases and this case was definitely one of them. As she thought about it Diane decided elizabeth would share her feelings so long as she did too.

But what if Elizabeth didn't feel the same way?

"Elizabeth…" Diane spoke up quietly just before they were about to head back to the Boar Hat.

"Ah! Yes?" Elizabeth asked, she had been taken aback by the Giantesses sudden speaking. Diane knelt down and lifted Elizabeth up to a tree so she would be at Diane's height.

"..." Silence fell over them, Diane played with her hair pulling it in front of her mouth and Elizabeth waited patiently for her to say something while chewing on her lip. Elizabeth didn't know what Diane wanted to talk about but she was certainly nervous about it.

"I… Elizabeth I… think I'm in love with you." Diane was slow at first, but when it came to actually getting the words out she was a little speedier. Diane thought the faster the words were out the faster it'd be over, which is what she wanted in case Elizabeth rejected her.

"..." Another period of silence. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she froze in shock, words unable to leave her mouth no matter how much she wanted them too in that moment.

Diane's expression dropped at the reaction. Elizabeth wasn't saying anything. That… wasn't a good sign. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything; perhaps she should have just kept her emotions to herself. She held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for Elizabeth to say something, preparing herself for rejection (not that she thought it'd help much, if it all).

After what felt like hours Elizabeth spoke up. "I think I'm in love with you too, Diane." She said, Diane's eyes snapped open and she let out the breath she had been holding. Her eyes were wide and shining with the joy she felt from those words.

Their smiles were wide and their laughs cheerful as Diane picked up Elizabeth and spun around before the two rubbed their cheeks and noses together. After that they ended up staying in the forest together for a little while, having decided that here and now was the best time and place for their first date.

"Can we kiss, Elizabeth?" Diane asked holding the hand Elizabeth was perched on close to her face.

Elizabeth smiled and was about to say yes before she realised something, it was late and… "...! We've been gone a long time, Diane. Our friends are probably beginning to worry; we should really go back first."

Diane blinked; she had forgotten that they had a job to do. A job that wouldn't take anywhere near the amount of time they had been gone for to finish.

"Ahhh!"


	9. Original Day 5: Sweets

_**Original Day 5: Sweets (BanxElaine)**_

Elaine was floating around the kitchen of the Boar Hat searching for and gathering the ingredients she needed to create her present for the others. It was a farewell gift. Elizabeth's power had strengthened her enough to let her move around but no matter how much strength Elizabeth gave her she would inevitably return to the necropolis one day soon, when Melascula was inevitably killed. So she wanted to make something for everyone before that happened.

"Elaine~ what are you doing?" Ban asked the fairy, walking into the kitchen. Elaine jumped in surprise dropping the ingredient she had in her hand, normally she would have noticed him coming but she had been so distracted that…

"I was… going to make sweets." Elaine told him, her face read from the embarrassment of not noticing him coming and getting caught trying to make a present by someone receiving the present.

"I see~ In that case let me help you~" Ban told her walking further into the kitchen and peering down at the recipe she had open.

Elaine shook her head, they were a present and they wouldn't be much of a present if Ban helped her to create them.

"Why not?" Ban asked her at her refusal, he hadn't expected her to do that.

"...They're a present." Elaine told him, he already knew she was making sweets so she may as well tell him. As much as she wanted it to be a secret she supposed such a thing wouldn't effect anything.

"For me?~" Ban asked grinning at her. "What's the occasion?~

"And for the others." Elaine replied nodding her head. "As for the occasion… I… don't have much time left…"

"Stop." Ban told her softly, he didn't want to think of that. Elaine was going to die soon, he knew that but he didn't want to think about it. It was simply far too painful.

"..." Elaine fell silent and turned to read the recipe she had open. She would have said something but she didn't think there was anything she could say.

So in silence she started creating the sweets she wanted, following the recipe to the best of her ability. Ban stayed in the kitchen with her, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before he never could again.


	10. New Day 5: Time

_**New Day 5: Time (MonspietxDerieri)**_

Being trapped for 3000 years, they had a lot of time. When they had been sealed, all the demons woke to find themselves in a dark place. At first they were confused, were they home? It didn't take them long to realise that wasn't the case. Unlike their home, the place was empty. Nothing more than neverending darkness.

Their second thought was this was Melascula's doing but one look at her was enough for them to realise that wasn't it either, she looked just as confused as the rest of them.

As soon as they realised this, they tried everything to get out but of course nothing worked. Eventually they gave up for a while, instead choosing to try and come up with a plan or let their energy replenish and try again.

Most of the time was spent planning, there wasn't much to do and they all wanted to get out as soon as they could but sometimes they broke off to try and entertain themselves.

Sometimes they fought, sometimes they played games and sometimes they simply talked. During these times Derieri and Monspiet often stuck together, sometimes some of the other Ten Commandments joined them but usually it was just them.

Derieri and Monspiet almost always choose to either train with eachother or continue planning a way out when the demons weren't trying collectively to get out. Derieri was definitely among the most driven to get out and enact her revenge and Monspiet was always up for helping her.

That was all they did though, sometimes they just sat and enjoyed each other's company. Whether they were talking or just sitting next to each other in silence. They enjoyed each other's company.

Both were fully aware of this, they understood each other after all. Monspiet was the only person left who could understand what Derieri was actually saying half the time and while everyone could understand what Monspiet was saying, no one else really took the effort to understand why he does what he does or says what he says.

Derieri was honestly really grateful for Monspiet as he was for her, Monspiet was all she had left and he made her happy. She… didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost him. And neither would he. Derieri was important to him; Monspiet would protect her with everything he had. They would protect each other until the very end; neither wanted the other to die.


	11. Original Day 6: Music

_**Original Day 6: Music (KingxDiane)**_

Diane practiced the dance Matrona had taught her as King played some music to accompany her. Diane had told King that she was having trouble perfecting the dance and King had suggested trying to dance to some music.

Diane had agreed, it sounded like a good idea. Perhaps her body would move to the music, she had always heard that dancing was a lot easier when there was musical accompaniment. If the music helped her perfect the dance then she could build up to dancing without it.

They had been at that for a while before Diane dropped to her knees, exhausted.

"Diane?" King asked her stopping the music and floating down to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." Diane replied nodding her head, she smiled at the fairy.

"You've been dancing for a while, perhaps you should take a break." King suggested, Diane had worked up a sweat and was breathing pretty heavily. Taking a small break would be beneficial to her in the long run.

Diane nodded in agreement and layed down on her back, releasing a sigh. King frowned and floated just above her head. "Are you sure you're alright, Diane?"

"It's just… I've been dancing for so long and I still haven't improved." Diane told him, averting her eyes from him. "And I feel like I'm wasting your time."

"You could never waste my time, Diane!" King exclaimed, Diane's gaze shot to King in surprise. He was looking at her and she could see the truth in his eyes, he almost seemed horrified at the idea of her wasting his time, like the idea was completely absurd.

"Even so… I don't think I'm ever going to get this dance right." Diane told him, releasing another sigh.

King sat down next to her head and Diane turned her head to face him. "Of course you are, Diane. You're doing great, you just need more practice that's all." He told her looking straight into her eyes and speaking with the complete confidence that she could do it.

"You really think so?"

King looked away from her and shook his head, Diane looked upset by the answer. "I know so." He told her turning back to her and giving her a smile.

Diane smiled and thought about what he had said. He was right, she'd get it if she just practiced and she would never get it if she gave up. So… "I'll keep trying and get this dance right!" Diane stood up and spun around throwing her fist in the air. "You'll continue helping me, right Har-le-quin?" Diane asked him leaning down and smiling at the fairy.

"Of course." King returned her smile full force, a bright blush on his face, Diane was just so cute! He was glad Diane was feeling better.

"Oh! And of course, I'll do everything I can to help you too." Diane winked at the fairy and his blush grew brighter, he tried to stammer out a response before he eventually just ended up nodding.

After that King and Diane helped each other improve everyday. Even if it didn't end up harboring any results, they were happy to spend the time together.


	12. New Day 6: Memory

_**New Day 6: Memory (GerhardexRou)**_

Rou was dead, her brother had killed him due to a horrible misunderstanding. After that she had frozen, stuck because of her own shock. She wasn't sure what happened after that but before she knew it she was in a completely different area. The blood that had coated her was gone and her wounds had been bandaged.

She couldn't move from where she was, her legs were gone and it was too painful to fly. No matter how hard she tried, Gerharde just couldn't get far.

As she lay still, she thought about Rou and the few memories she had with him. She had met him the very day he had died but even so his death hurt. She felt… a connection to him, a connection that was cruelly severed that very same day.

That day… that day took everything from her. Her home, her friends, Rou, her brother. She had lost everything but her own life all in one day, all in that accursed day.

"I… have nothing left… anymore…"

Gerharde couldn't move anywhere but even if she could she didn't know where she'd go. Her home was in ruins and everyone she knew and loved were gone.

She couldn't move so Gerharde had no choice but to lie there and think. Think about everything she had lost, think about Rou and the memories she had with him and the memories she wished she could have made with him. The memories that were too painful to look back on but were impossible for her to stop thinking about.

"Why… why… did this… have to happen?" Tears ran down her cheeks, they just wouldn't stop. Everything was far too painful and it remained that way, she wasn't sure how long she felt that way but it was a long time… it was a long time to pass before she felt happiness once more.


	13. Original Day 7: Family

_**Original Day 7: Family (GuilaxJericho)**_

Zeal looked between his sister and her best friend; the two were engaged in conversation. His sister had said something he couldn't quite hear and her friends face had lit up. Neither of them knew he was awake; it was really early morning after all. Zeal wasn't quite sure why Jericho was here so early but she had been around the night previous, perhaps she had stayed the night?

"Zeal, you're awake early." It was at that moment, Guila had noticed her little brother standing in the doorway. "Did we wake you?"

Zeal walked into the room and shook his head; he moved to sit at the table with his sister and Jericho. "Mornin'" Jericho greeted him.

"Good morning." Zeal returned politely, smiling at his sister's best friend (for now).

Guila passed him some breakfast; he thanked his sister before beginning to eat the food. Guila and Jericho had already pretty much finished theirs but once they really did finish neither of them moved instead choosing to stay with Zeal and chat with him.

Sometimes their conversation got interrupted by someone yawning, it was still really early and they were all tired. All in all they really looked like a family, sitting around the kitchen table and conversing about whatever came up.

After everyone had finished breakfast the three moved to the coach in the living room, so they could sit in a more comfortable place. Guila and Jericho both had work later that day but until then they were going to stay with Zeal.

So they all sat on the couch reading a story together. Guila read it out loud and Jericho and Zeal listened making commentary throughout.

It was a good job it was a short story otherwise they never would have finished before Jericho and Guila had to get to work.

"The main characters are so like you two." Zeal commented happily, Guila and Jericho blushed at the comment. The two main characters were very clearly in love after all, they even got together at the end and they both knew what Zeal was suggesting by his comment. Zeal was a smart boy, there's no way he wouldn't have picked up on the feelings one held for the other.

"N-no, w-we're not…"

"Maybe you're right Zeal." Guila agreed with her little brother, nodding her head and smiling at him. Jericho looked over at her, her blush growing brighter than before.

Zeal felt like they were already a family but he certainly hoped it would become official one day.


	14. New Day 7: Little Things

_**New Day 7: Little Things (DeldreyxArden)**_

She didn't like the fact that she loved him but the fact remained she did. Deldrey was in love with Arden, that much was undeniable. She tried to deny it, she really did, but to this day she still loved him.

It was the little things he did really. Arden did things everyday that irritated her but the moment he did one of those little things she fell even harder for him. Deldrey could have any guy she wanted but the only one she did want was the one she wished she didn't.

Arden was a major flirt and a fool, he lacked consistency and he was easygoing. He annoyed her so much and yet… she loved him. That wasn't the biggest problem with loving Arden though no that was the fact Arden didn't love her.

Her power meant she could get anyone to fall in love with her, of course that included Arden. She didn't want to do that though. She wanted Arden to love her because of her not because of her power.

Deldrey loathed to admit it but she wasn't sure she could get Arden to fall in love her without her power. Sure many loved her without the use of Love Drive but Arden had known her for a long time and he wasn't in love her.

Trying to get him to fall in love with her would be difficult too; she couldn't risk using Love Drive on him. After all if Love Drive was activated than the feelings he felt wouldn't be real, not really.

She could try doing a bunch of little things to get him to fall in love with her, things that wouldn't be easily seen as intimacy. That way Love Drive wouldn't be activated and his feelings for her would be real.

It seemed like a plan to her. If she was going to love Arden then he was going to love her back and his feelings for her were going to be real.


End file.
